


Love Eternal

by Bigou



Series: Sweet Love from Hell [3]
Category: Douceur des Enfers (Sweet Love from Hell), No Fandom
Genre: Demons, English ISN'T the author first language, English ISN'T the author main language, F/M, Hell, Human, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even millenniums after humanity's end, there is one love that wouldn't die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Eternal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amour Éternel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811072) by [Bigou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou). 
  * Inspired by [Sweet Love from Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679792) by [Bigou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou). 
  * Inspired by [Study](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/154466) by yuCide. 



> **Please, understand that English ISN'T what I speak in my everyday life.** _So please, instead of simply stop reading if I mangled it too much, explain what I did wrong in comments, thanks._
> 
> Pour lire ce texte en version française, voir [Amour Éternel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4811072)

Luc is avoiding me for days now… And honestly, I don't blame him.

When he passionately kissed me in my true form, the night of our wedding, I couldn't have thought it was going to make him as eternally young as me. I wouldn't have let him otherwise!

But it did and, since then, I knew someday he wasn't going to love me anymore…

Honestly, I'm surprised this day didn't happen sooner! I mean, when humanity nuked the mortal realm we already were married for hundreds of years, and it happened millenniums ago!

What caused his feelings to change? Was it to see me use my powers a deadly way, when Lilith and her followers tried to invade our fair city of Samalea? Or because it made my tiny horns grow gigantic? Was it because I dyed them black, like we traditionally do each time they grow?

Whatever the cause I need to speak with Luc, to let him know that I don't blame him for it. Because if breaking up make me sad, I will only be sadder if he forces himself to stay with me.

“Hey, Gwen! You're just in time!” He say, when I finally find him.

Not knowing what he's speaking about, I ask “In time for what?”

“Well… After your impressive fight against Lilith and her goons, I started to think of the best way to thank a national hero, And then I remembered that it was almost the date of a very special day for the two of us.”

He's right. If Earth was still around, today would be February 14, the day we first meet. Meeting a Succubus on Valentine's Day, wasn't this ironic? But Luc suggested we go even farther, getting married this same day. (That's not the only hidden symbol in our wedding's date, but that's another story.)

Suddenly, he grab my hand, “That's not a good spot for this kind of gift.” dragging me toward the extreme west of our fortified city. We enter _Sentry_ , the highest tower of all Samalea, the only one to go higher than our protective dome, and I immediately understand where he want to take us. I also understand that, even with the few changes our love caused to his body, he's still human and don't and don't have the stamina to go all the way up their, so I take him in my arms, carrying him bridal style, and start climbing.

Sentry is one of hell's few wonders, a testimony to my mother's short-lived career as one of it's four queens. Back then hell was small enough that, up there, you could see all the western quarter, her queendom, from one side. Hell's three others capitals could be seen from the other side, mom always fearing an attack from her fellow queens. …or Satan himself.

At the top, we discover a sky surprisingly reminiscent of Earth's one, bright blue with some whites cotton-like clouds and a bright ray of light, almost like if God was smiling upon us.

I'm the first to speak. “The last time I came here, I the demonic equivalent of 6. The crumbling remain of the others royal cities could still be seen back then. Now, even the landscape seems different…”

“Everything change as time pass, especially in a place like hell, that grow more space as its population grow.” Then, taking in a teasing tone, Luc add “Who know, a man could even end up expecting a **kid** when hearing about a 60 years demon!”

I respond by mock-pouting. He chooses this time to place my hand palm upward and depose something in it, a little enchanted stone made necklace, with a string made of familiar black hairs. “Kamélia helped you.” This isn't a question. Being human, Luc can't do any enchantment and, among our daughters, only the oldest inherited his black hairs.

The stone's charm seems totally harmless, so I activate it. A heart the size of my head, clearly hand-drawn, appear in the air above the pendant, its tip touching the stone. He remembered how hopelessly romantic I am. Still, something bugging me…

“Did it really took her this long?”

“Well… You know how busy is our daughter lately, and with me being unbelievably bad at drawing…” He confesses.

This may explain things, but… No, that's not what's bugging me, not really. Then, **what** is it? I hope it's not… “Do you miss them, sometime?”

Not expecting my question, he eloquently answer “Hm ?!?”

“Your people, humans, you never miss them?”

“Gwen, humanity lost all claim at being my peoples the day they killed my parent! We are the same species, them and me, but that's all we have in common. Do I miss humanity? No. I miss only three human, two are my parents and the third you know who she is, since you let me name our first daughter after her. Our tribe, that's who are my people! And how could I miss them, when they live here, in Samalea?”

That's what I feared. He may still have a human soul, a human mind and a mostly human body, his heart isn't. He got a succubus heart, his ability to love cursed just like mine, the worst part being it's all thanks to humanity.


	2. Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ‘chapter’ may look blasphemous to some. That wasn't the goal, but I needed a little something that could truly end this story, unsatisfied with how it ended while it was a one-shot. (Should the two chapter become one?)

I used to be human, a _woman_ , a **lesbian** , but that was a very long time ago; a time in which I was called Kamélia, a time in which I was Luc's best friend.

Now I'm an angel, an asexual being serving God, something looking like a sexless human with white feathered wings. Most angels are fine with being gender-neutral, being an ‘it’, but not me. I miss having a gender, being female.

I don't know if God gave me my current mission because of this need for womanhood, or my past friendship with Luc, but as much as I want to deny it, I must admit that as happy as I am to see Luc one more time, looking female again make me far happier.

Luc and his wife going to the top of this tower made them easier to contact, but I prefer listening to their conversation first.

When said discussion end, Gwen's expression is all I need to know what she is thinking. She may be right about how much my friend's heart changed, but… “His heart isn't why Luc can't stop loving you, queen Gwenaëlle.” I say, while dropping my invisibility. “You two reached what we call a ‘perfect soul sync’, the deepest form of love, a bond coming directly from the soul that not even death can break.”

Now they are both looking at me, the loving succubus taking on a defensive stance, growling, while her husband was simply too shocked to say anything.

It doesn't stop me from pursuing my speech. “Reaching a perfect soul sync also mean you were able to purify your souls, **both of you**. And somehow, being the leaders of Samalea also made you purifying the souls of your subjects, regardless of how corrupted their demonic body is.”

Then, after taking a deep breath, I add “That's why God want your help to rebuild the world. Because in _ours_ , some demons found a way to prevent any intervention form him, even via his faithful angels. So he's hoping that, being demons, your tribe could help make some failsafe, or at least be immune to whatever could block his powers.”

That's it, the time to ask **the** question. I am so nervous all my body was shaking. “So… Would Samalea be willing to become part of paradise and help God?”

Luc surprise me by being the one to answer. “That's the kind of decision our peoples need to make themselves, Kamélia. And only after considering all that's implying. So, if my wife approve, why don't you stay here, in Samalea, discussing all this while learning of our traditions?”

Hearing the name ‘Kamélia’, Gwenaëlle immediately relax and add “I know my husband and you used to be friends, but since you're here on official business, _ambassador_ , I thank you to respect his title and call him _**queen** Luc_ from now on. …At least in public.”

“Qu… Queen?!?” I wasn't expecting that one!

“We are married, which mean we're equals.” stated the succubus, her human husband nodding in confirmation.

I still nod in acknowledgment of both this surprising information and her advice, before sighing and saying to Luc “Sorry I couldn't be there for you, when your parents…” a lump in my throat and my eyes full of tears.

“It wasn't your fault, and I had Gwen and all the tribe to help me…” answer my old friend, hugging me in a comforting way.

He then opened the door, saying “After you, ambassador Kamélia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little story is the end of the "Sweet Love from Hell" series.  
> That don't mean I won't post more stories in it, just that I imagined and wrote the end of "Sweet Love from Hell" first.
> 
> And yes, Luc is a man (a human male) but succubi from Samalea still call him their queen.
> 
> If you have any comment to do, _please_ , **do them**! Thanks.


End file.
